


Broken Brooms

by Linspelling



Category: Haikyuu!!, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Angst, Drug Use, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Implied Sexual Content, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, Multi, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-29
Updated: 2019-12-29
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:29:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21996793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Linspelling/pseuds/Linspelling
Summary: The Mahoutokoro School of Magic is known for its formidable Quidditch players, and 6th year student Kobayashi Arisu wants her playing time.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Original Female Character(s), Oikawa Tooru/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 7
Kudos: 6





	Broken Brooms

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The boy's smile widens even further. He has _really_ pretty teeth. "That's good to hear! I was picking some out from the Herbology gardens. I thought they would brighten your room a bit while you were staying here and all."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> mahoutokoro is a canon wizarding school in japan and its notreallycanonigotthemoffofawikiapage houses are seiran, yosamu, toppuu, and shunrai. also: mahoutokoro was listed as a day school for students 7-11 years old, but older students are allowed to board (so mostly all of the characters will board) enjoy!

Kobayashi Arisu _hates_ Transfiguration.

"You look like shit." Nishinoya Yuu wasn't helping.

"Thanks." Arisu rips out another page from the notebook, her pens flying astray.

The Toppou common room's fire crackles next to the two students. Aside from a few second year boys playing Wizard's Chess (who even has time for that?) in the corner, Arisu and Nishinoya were probably the only ones awake.

"This is due tomorrow and I have a good," Arisu silently reads her work, "five sentences."

Nishinoya slouches down the couch, messing his hair even further. Ever since meeting him - and actually talking - last year, Arisu has always questioned the boy's (seemingly random) blond streak. In the dim lighting, it's like a sun against his otherwise darker feautures.

"You shouldn't've waited until the night before."

"You haven't even started writing yours," Arisu looks back up from her essay. She takes off her glasses to rub her eyes. Nishinoya's moved down another foot. The coffee table covers his entire face, save for the blond streak and his annoyingly clear forehead. "At least have some manners for Ono-sensei."

Nishinoya moves back up to scowl at her. "I told you, I had much better things to do! Quidditch tryouts are in two days!"

"Don't remind me." Arisu groans, enough to catch the attention of a second year.

"Stop it," Nishinoya says, "You can do it this year, Ari, you've improved so much over the summer and I bet Tanaka's flat ass you'll make it as a starting Chaser."

Arisu almost grins at the comment. "I'd be lucky if they chose me as a bench warmer."

"Oikawa-san's a dick," Nishinoya agrees, "but he knows good players."

Arisu vaguely remembers the name. "Oikawa Hayate?" 

Nishinoya looks at her as if she scored a hundred on her Transfiguration essay. "No, Ari, who the _fuck_ is Oikawa Hayate? Damn, I knew you were bad at names, but not this bad." 

"He's in my Potions class," Arisu says. She drops her pen on the table, massaging her hand. "Is there another one? Are they related? Twins?" 

"Doubt it," Nishinoya says, "It's Oikawa _Tooru_. The guy's probably had sex with at least half of the seventh year girls. Crazy good at Quidditch." 

"You probably wish you were him." Arisu lets out a yawn. "I never saw him last year, though, I thought Iwaizumi was the captain?" 

"You must've tried out the second day, after he sprained his knee," Nishinoya says, "I heard he still has it. Must've gotten it from badgering all of the members or showing off. Iwaizumi's vice captain." 

Arisu scrunches her face as she writes the next sentence. "I hope Iwaizumi's not there - he had that _you're a fucking idiot_ face the entire time I was trying out." 

"That's better than Oikawa," Nishinoya says, "Trust me." 

-

Arisu finishes her essay just as Minaha Ono walks into the classroom. Their professor must have gotten a haircut over the weekend.

"Good morning, class," Ono-sensei greets them cheerily, "Today we will be going over the basics of the Hardening Charm."

A spell of laughter erupts from the back of class. Arisu looks behind to see Nishinoya sharing grins with Ryuunosuke Tanaka, a sixth year Beater in Shunrai. Arisu has never talked to him, but she's frequently seen Nishinoya sneaking out of Toppou's dorms during ungodly hours to meet up with with his friend. Ono-sensei pretends not to hear their snickers, and flicks her wand to write the kanji characters on the board.

Arisu always sits in the middle row of the room, not too close to be affiliated with the best students, but she sure as hell wasn't going to Nishinoya's level. She hands in her Transfiguration essay to Ono-sensei before splitting up with her classmates to practice the spell.

Terushima Yuji places himself right next to Arisu, smiling from eye to eye. Arisu catches a brief whiff of cigarette smoke off of him. It was a surprise he managed to get more - Arisu clearly remembers the boy complaining last Saturday about his last pack of Marlboro and how he ran out of pocket money.

"Arisu-chan," Terushima announces, "I have an idea."

"You're so loud, Terushima," Ito Hikari hisses. She was another student in Toppou. Pretty. Arisu didn't talk to her often. They never got to after Arisu forgot to work on their project together fourth year - turns out Ito likes to hold grudges.

Terushima shoots a grin at Ito before speaking anyways. "Listen, I heard Atsumu got something new the other night - "

"I don't want to talk to him," Arisu cuts him off. A quick fling during the spring of fifth year, recent mentions Atsumu Miya made her want to punch someone and hide beneath her covers simultaneously.

"Oh." Terushima fiddles with his parchment paper. He almost looks sheepish. "Sorry."

Ito ignores the two and continues transfiguring all of their objects into stone. By the end of class, Arisu and Terushima had a collective three rocks while Ito proudly holds out her ten for Ono-sensei.

"Marvelous work, Ito-chan," Ono-sensei remarks. "Ten points to Toppou."

Although it was her house, Arisu had to hold herself from hexing her. Ito passes by her with an almost forgetful glance, as if they didn't share the same Transfiguration class for three years in a row.

"C'mon." Terushima drags Arisu along. "I'm starving and they have udon today."

-

The Dining Hall bustles with students coming from morning classes. A problem that came with having a school on a _fucking mountain_ : there were no nearby towns to visit for food.

But the udon _was_ delicious. The only time she's fine with her glasses fogging up is while eating udon.

Terushima had finished his third bowl by the time Saito Fumi comes along. Fumi has her brown hair in a haphazard braid, her green Toppou uniform barely covers the _Beatles_ t-shirt she always wore proudly. Arisu met her in second year, after both girls realized first year friends were shitty and unpredictable. Fumi had been a day student before boarding, but all of her friends remained commuters, and Arisu found Fumi lying in a pile of ripped paper and a broken left hand just before fall semester ended.

Terushima joining in third year was equally sudden, in his _I'm a new boarder and I'm better than you_ aura (a rare reaction from a day student), but Arisu was split between being too unmotivated to find a better group and actually enjoying their company.

"Terushima," Fumi was looking at his empty bowls in disgust. "What the _fuck_. You're an actual pig." 

"You've had five bowls at once," Terushima defends himself. He points his chopsticks at her with raised eyebrows. "While _stoned_." 

Arisu chokes on her water.

"Asshole, you were the one that got me like that." When Fumi sits down, a few fifth years turn to their direction. Fumi always got the attention of people, in the attractive sense and how her general presence had a way of garnering eyes.

"It's not my fault!" Terushima almost gets up. "You were the one that threatened to hex me if I didn't let you have a try of - how did you say it? - _Kuroo-senpai's_ weed."

"That's so nasty, Fumi." Arisu drops her chopsticks.

Fumi hides behind her bangs. "He is our senpai!"

"Yeah, and he acts like an idiot half of the time," Arisu comments, "Even Terushima doesn't do half of the shit he does with Bokuto." 

"Terushima is too much of a loser to hang out with them." Fumi shifts back into her previous demeanor. She takes a slurp of the udon noodles, pouring in more hot oil. "He's in Shunrai, but he can't even sit with Bokuto-senpai."

"Maybe it's because I want to hang out with you guys!" Terushima points out. He finishes the third bowl. "I'm just a good friend."

Arisu smiles wickedly at him. Seeing Terushima flustered always brought her entertainment. "You know, Yuji, Fumi thought you had a thing for her since you never left."

"Fuck off!"

"Oh, how you wish, Yuji-kun." Fumi cackles into her bowl.

-

Arisu wants to be back in her dorm room. Mahoutokoro usually has bad weather, but it was _freezing_ outside.

Nishinoya had promised to meet her for pre-tryout practice, but a last minute note with the words _Kiyoko-senpai~_ meant that he wasn't going to come anytime soon. Arisu pulls on her gloves and examines her broom, an old-fashioned Cleansweep Seven. With or without that girl-obsessed boy, it was better to get some practice than none.

After taking a brief look around her, Arisu kicks off into the windy air. Only a few other players were in the air with her, allowing Arisu decent room to practice her speed and coordination. Especially speed.

Her teeth stop chattering after a few rounds around the field. Arisu's black hair maintains itself, with only a couple strands sticking out. The students around her turn into gray and blue bobs.

Arisu finds the balancing part simple - it was like riding a bike during her blissfully ignorant muggle days. Although she was slower at picking it up, almost embarrassingly so, Arisu found too much entertainment in riding her bike outside her mother's bakery. The learning process for the broom was significantly longer, but Arisu's insistence on riding over breaks did help her in the past years.

Arisu tightens her grip on the broom, attempting a backwards turn in the air. She closes her eyes for a second, blocking out the gusts of wind attacking her face.

 _God_ , she wants to be a Chaser.

The back of her broom almost responds, and Arisu has two seconds to register a crack in her broom's precious wood. A web-like pattern grows around and beneath her gloves. Arisu hears a ringing.

She has no time to scream before her body plummets towards the field below, the breeze rushing up to her again, enveloping her body in its depths. Blood shoots through her arms, numbing her fingertips, and Arisu wants to vomit.

"Shit! Shit!" a voice from above yells. Without her glasses Arisu makes out the blurry face of a boy, though she doubts she could've seen better with them on. He reaches out his hand for her, getting nearer, but Arisu instinctively moves her arm away, attempting to ease the impact.

A dumb move.

Arisu didn't have the energy to strangle whoever threw a Quaffle at her broom as the medics levitate her towards the Hospital Wing.

-

"A broken radius and ulna, kiddo," Fuse Himari clicks her tongue. She recently joined the health department at the school, fresh out of Mahoukotoro only a few years prior. Arisu recognizes her signature blue nails tapping against the bed frame. "At least it's not your dominant one." 

Arisu hasn't been back in the Hospital Wing (as a patient, at least) in ages. The last time was from a flu half the school had contracted. The white walls were peeling in every direction possible, and the light above flickers at least twenty times before Arisu attempts to move in her bed.

"I wouldn't move if I were you." Fuse eyes Arisu's arm. "Even with magic, it'll take a few days to heal completely."

"I don't have a few days," Arisu says, fishing around for her glasses which were, luckily, repaired. "Quidditch tryouts are tomorrow, Himari-san."

"That can wait," Fuse says, almost anticipating the response. "But your arm needs time to heal, or else you won't be able to play any sport again."

Arisu knows Fuse doesn't ever take a negative response. As a student, Fuse would always drag out the Toppou lowerclassmen to dinners, refusing to compensate for their anxious, eleven year-old, worries. "You know I've been wanting to do this since fourth year."

Fuse responds by gently patting her head. "I know you do, girlie, that's why you have to trust me on this."

"What do you - "

The creaking door hurts her ears. Arisu makes out curly hair poking out from behind the door, and she watches Fuse as she leaves her spot to let the person in.

"He's been out there for a while," Fuse says over her shoulder. "I'll let you two talk."

A tall boy replaces Fuse's seat, holding a bouquet of flowers. He must be the guy who broke her arm, so why the fuck was he smiling so much?

"Kobayashi-san, I'm truly sorry for what happened." The boy places the bouquet next to her. He has a nice voice, but Arisu's sudden urge to scream at him for ruining her chances of making the Quidditch team ruins any attraction. "I, uh, was practicing with my team, and the Quaffle seemed to have a mind of its own."

"That's nice," was her response. The sooner he leaves, the less likely Arisu will ruin any of their future interactions with each other. "Thanks for the flowers. They look nice."

The boy's smile widens even further. He has _really_ pretty teeth. "That's good to hear! I was picking some out from the Herbology gardens. I thought they would brighten your room a bit while you were staying here and all."

Silence. Arisu doesn't bother with continuing the small talk. The ringing starts again.

"I hope we see each other again," he beams. "I'm Oikawa, by the way, Oikawa Tooru."

Arisu takes a minute to register the sentence before remembering her conversation with Nishinoya.

"I was going to try out for Toppou's team." The words come out before Arisu has a chance to rethink her decisions.

Oikawa pales, and Arisu almost feels sorry for him. Too bad the anger got to her sooner. "Yeah, looks like my chances are doomed now, huh?"

Oikawa's gaze dashes around, barely, but it was enough for Arisu to notice his tactic. His back immediately straightens and he lets out a slight chuckle. He must have too much experience with these situations. "I'm sure there's another chance for you later," he says. In any other moment, Arisu would have found his words comforting, but it just sounds so _condescending_. "It was difficult for us to tell if there were other people practicing, I had assumed everyone else was just playing for fun, which I apologize - " 

"Excuse me?"

Oikawa maintains his annoying smile the entire time, his eyes crinkling up at the edges. "No, no." He chuckles for what seems like the fiftieth time. "That's nothing against your flying abilities, I assure you, it was just the way the broom went - "

"Look." Arisu feels her ears burn. "I've been working my ass off for the longest time just to get my bones broken by the Toppou team captain, and now he's here criticizing me on _my_ flying abilities when _he_ can't even handle a Quaffle properly."

Oikawa shifts in the wooden chair. "I really am sorry, Kobayashi-san." He sounds genuine this time. Arisu pushes up her glasses to see him watching her. His eyes were too brown against his pale skin.

"I can help pay for a new broomstick," he offers.

"Thanks," Arisu says, "but it's fine." She brushes her left arm absentmindedly.

The door opens again to reveal a Fuse with potion bottles, walking past them in a hurry.

Oikawa coughs. "Just let me know if you need anything, Kobayashi-san. I'll come by later this afternoon - I heard the Dining Hall's going to serve this delicious crepe cake."

"It's fine, really." Arisu rubs her eye. There was no point in yelling at him when he was being this nice to her; sure, it was a shallow and fake nice meant to calm her down, but nice nonetheless. "And, uh, sorry for my outburst."

"That's totally understandable!" Oikawa tries for another smile before getting up. "It's great seeing your enthusiasm for Quidditch!" _Of course it is._

His brown curls cover most of his forehead now, and Arisu notices the slight stubble around his chin. "I'll see you later, Kobayashi-san."

He bows to her, and Arisu could smell the Quidditch field.

When the door clicks shut, Arisu was certain that Fuse didn't have a shift tomorrow.


End file.
